


We Are Enough

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [75]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Allison/Isaac/Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: "Derek and Stiles are a happy couple just the two of them. Only problem is they live in a world where it's the norm to have three or four in a relationship."</p><p>‘Are you sure?’ the clerk asks, a concerned look on her face.<br/>‘Yes. That’s why we’re here.’ Stiles only just manages to keep his tone and face friendly. He does, however, squeeze Derek’s hand a little harder.<br/>‘I mean, it’s not against the law or anything. It’s just, uhm, a little unconventional.’</p><p>For Sterek Week - Day 2: Alternative Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

‘Are you sure?’ the clerk asks, a concerned look on her face.

‘Yes. That’s why we’re here.’ Stiles only just manages to keep his tone and face friendly. He does, however, squeeze Derek’s hand a little harder.

‘I mean, it’s not against the law or anything. It’s just, uhm, a little unconventional.’

‘We know.’

‘Alright. I’ll need you to fill out these forms. And you know, if you two ever find someone, it only takes one form to include them.’

‘Great.’ Stiles grabs the forms, and pulls Derek to a table so they can fill them out. He doesn’t realize how hard he’s squeezing his fiancés hand until Derek is prying his fingers off.

‘Stiles, breathe,’ Derek says.

‘Yeah. Sorry.’

He drops down in the chair next to Derek’s, glaring at the form. God, even the forms are judging them. He knows it’s unusual that it’s just him and Derek, and even more so that they don’t want that to change, but do stupid bits of paper have to judge them for it, too? His dads had both expressed their concern, their friends had continually tried to set them up, Derek’s mom had worried the first two years they’d been dating, and now a clerk is throwing them concerned looks.

He looks down at the bit of paper and the slots for their names. There are five open spaces and Stiles pushes down the urge to set the thing on fire.

‘I know,’ Derek says, placing his hand over his. When Stiles looks up he sees the same annoyance he feels on Derek’s face. ‘It’s fucked up that everyone is so judgemental about us being _just_ us _,_ but I love you and we’re going to get married. And that really is all that matters.’

Stiles feels the anger seep away and smiles at Derek, who is looking at him like he’s his entire universe. He smiles and rests their foreheads together.

‘I’ve never needed anyone else, it bothers me that other people think that you’re somehow not enough.’

‘I know.’ Derek kisses him softly, then pulls back and grabs the pen out of Stiles’ hand. ‘I’ll write. With your chicken scratches there’s a chance we’d have to come back and do it all over, because the poor woman couldn’t figure out if you actually spelled your name right.’

‘Asshole,’ Stiles mutters, but can’t help smiling at Derek’s smirk.

On their way for celebratory ice cream, an idea pops into Stiles’ head.

‘Hey, Der?’

‘Yeah?’ There’s a suspicious glint in Derek’s eyes. Stiles never calls him Der unless he’s up to something.

‘Do you think that if we play it right, we’ll get free stuff on our honeymoon? Out of pity for our monogamyness?’

‘You want to milk this?’

‘Well, if they’re gonna be all judgy, why shouldn’t we get something out of it? Imagine it, free alcohol for a week!’

Derek sighs and shakes his head. ‘When I said I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, I didn’t mean until you die from alcohol poisoning on our _honeymoon_.’

‘Okay, so no free drinks. But what about free food? Or bathrobes? Scott said they had amazingly fluffy bathrobes when he, Isaac and Allison were there on vacation.’

‘Their spa is also supposed to be amazing,’ Derek muses. ‘World famous masseuses and things like that.’

Stiles pulls him in for a quick kiss. ‘I knew there was a reason I wanted to marry you.’

‘Last week you said it was my ass.’

‘Two reasons, then.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
